


Happy Summer Holidays

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to get away, and sometimes you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Summer Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Holidays.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to my darlings, Sevfan and Emynn, for their help! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Happy Summer Holidays

~

“Shouldn’t you tell us where you’re going just in case?” said Ron. “What if there’s a work emergency and we need to locate you quickly?”

Harry began to answer, but Severus beat him to it. “Surely there’s more than one competent Auror at the DMLE, Mr Weasley?”

Ron flushed. “Yeah--” 

“Well I for one don’t blame you for wanting to have time away,” chimed in Hermione. “And if there’s a _family_ emergency, we’ll find a way to let you know.” 

“I’m sure,” Severus deadpanned.

Harry grinned, hugging her and then Ron. “Thanks, guys. We’ll see you in ten days.” 

“Be careful,” said Ron as Hermione dragged him towards the Floo. “Try not to end up uncovering some Dark plot while vacationing--” The rest of his words were cut of by the Floo.

Severus immediately locked the Floo to further intrusion before turning to Harry. “So, are you ready to start our summer hols?” 

Harry smiled. “Definitely.” As they exited the living room, however, he sighed. “Although I feel like a fraud making them think we’re going away.” 

Severus snorted. “Don’t get soft now. If people knew we were staying home they would never leave us alone. Plus, he’s right about your tendency to stumble across Dark plots unexpectedly. The best way to avoid that is to stay in a plot-free zone.” 

“Plot-free, hm?” Harry laced his fingers with Severus’. “And here I thought you were plotting something for tonight.” 

Severus smirked. “I am, but it’s not _too_ dark.” 

They emerged onto the patio on which Severus had set up an al fresco lunch. Harry exhaled. 

“Shall we begin?” Picking up a bottle of wine he’d left open to breathe, Severus poured them both some before handing one to Harry. “Happy holidays.”

Humming, Harry raised his glass in salute. “Happy holidays.” 

~


End file.
